


valenTIME to come clean

by TrasBen



Series: Skeleton Shipping [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Frottage, Gags, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Light Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Pining, Sans is a gremlin, Slapping, Smut, Some Degradation, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Threesome, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Undertale Sans/Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Undertale Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Sans (Undertale), Vibrators, Voyeurism, bloodykustard, but soft bondage, consensual voyeurism, consent!!, gags??, redblood, right there at the end lol, sub space, with an intimacy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: Sans has had a rather hard time getting what he saw off of his mind.Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quite as slick as he'd hoped.... But maybe that was a good thing?18+
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeleton Shipping [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403878
Comments: 58
Kudos: 142





	1. he knows

That afternoon had been burned into Sans’ mind. At first, even seeing an ice cube would cause Sans to burst into a blush so deep he could be mistaken for a lightbulb. When Papyrus praised their dog (an annoying fluffy ball that was _far_ too smart for its own good), calling him a ‘good boy’, Sans couldn’t help but get flashbacks of Red’s face, the way tears and sweat mingled on his face.

Sans felt _so guilty_.

But like a burn, the sensitivity slowly decreased. Like humans growing new skin, Sans no longer saw Red’s pleasure-stricken face when he closed his sockets, no longer heard Axe’s gentle praise when he went too far into his own head.

But burns never completely heal, at least not ones as bad as Sans had.

Seeing either Red or Axe was like pressing a hot iron directly onto the barely healed sore. Sans could hardly stand to be in the same room as them, anymore. Flashes of a cherry red ecto-body or a heavy, droning purr.

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he is now _so much_ more aware of all the little hints to the two’s relationship he hadn’t caught onto before. Red has a tendency to lean towards Axe when they’re in the same room, Axe keeps Red within his line of sight at all times when the fellverse skeleton is drunk, even the way Red rolls his eye lights at Axe.

Sans could get off to just the way they look so _fond_ of each other.

And that was a problem.

Being physically attracted to Red was one thing - the skeleton wasn’t unattractive by any stretch of the imagination, and he was flirtatious to boot. But to lust over the way he looked at Axe? To get turned on by the way Axe rumbled with a purr when Red stroked the top of his skull? He was _perverting_ their relationship.

As the lust faded _(but still smouldered within, never fully extinguished)_ , the yearning set in. Sans was _sickened_ by his own longing.

He wanted so badly to be in Red’s direct line of sight, wanted so badly for Axe to tell him he was doing _good_. He wanted and he wanted and he _wanted_ , and Sans should _not_ want Red or Axe. He doesn’t deserve it, not after what he did.

If only Axe hadn’t taken some special interest in Sans lately.

While not exactly _ignoring_ the others, Sans didn’t make time to spend with them. He prefers to ignore the iterations of himself - they creep him out. All those personalities with the same face as him? Sans can still remember the terror he felt upon seeing Axe for the first time, the crushing guilt when he saw the giant’s brother, Sugar.

At some point (probably around the time his obsession with Red began), Sans had stopped seeing them as versions of himself and rather as individual monsters, but the way they look at him, like they know all of his thoughts, his intentions, still chills him _to the bone_.

So it wasn’t particularly odd that Sans rejected Axe’s offers to hang out, ignoring his invites to gatherings.

What was more odd was that Axe was extending these requests in the first place.

Axe didn’t like Sans. Sans knew this, even though Axe remained civil in their encounters. Axe thought that Sans was a selfish bastard who hadn’t seen even half of the hardship of himself. And in that, Axe would be right. Sans has never starved. He’s never had to take the life of another monster.

He’s never had to look his brother in the face after Undyne had gotten finished with beating his face in to the point where his teeth were so crooked and sore that he couldn’t eat even if there _was_ food.

He’s never had to _eat human._

Axe didn’t like Sans. _(why did that hurt so much)_

So it was really freaking Sans out that he suddenly wanted to get buddy buddy.

There was the stupid, irrational fear that Axe knew. That he’d _seen_ Sans watching them.

It was impossible, though.

Axe had his back turned to Sans, and Red had been blindfolded. There was no way they could have known.

Well, Sans _had_ gotten a little loud near the end, but Axe’s own purring should have drowned out any gasps or whimpers he’d let out, and Sans had left _as soon_ as the two were finished. He’d kept his ear to the ground for a week afterwards, for any word that Axe or Red might have mentioned it to others, but there was nothing.

Blue had even stopped giving Sans secret smirks.

Sans tried to convince himself that was the end of it. And he was successful, mostly.

It was just that during a time like this, with Valentine’s Day approaching quickly, Sans couldn’t help but think back to the two.

How would they celebrate?

Would they?

Of course they would.

And Sans was _so lonely_. He’s starting to think that maybe Papyrus is right, that he should get out more, find someone to obsess over who will actually give him the time of day.

Again, Sans tried to put it out of his mind.

But he slipped up.

He went to another one of the gatherings at Blue (and now Razz’s) place. They’d drawn him in with promises of alcohol and bad food, and Sans hadn’t even stopped to think that Red and Axe would be invited because Blue _always_ invited those two.

Regret stabbed right through Sans’ rib cage as soon as he entered the house. There were _so many_ alternates here. Papyruses and Sanses chatted on the stairs, in the living room. Sans recognized them all, of course.

It was the usual crowd.

They recognized Sans, too, calling out greetings and offering him sips of whatever was in their red cups.

Tempted as Sans was, he went to the kitchen for his own drink.

Sans is tired already, he’s passed three more versions of himself, all already drunk. They’re snickering at something Sans isn’t sure of.

In the kitchen stands Sans’ worst nightmare.

Red and Axe stand together _(so close)_ , while Razz talks at them, swirling something dark in an overly fancy wine glass. It’s just his speed, but Red has a can of something that’s probably cheap and tastes terrible in his hand. Ironically, that’s also Red’s style.

Red takes a gulp of the drink and makes a disgusted face.

Sans is hopelessly endeared.

And horny.

Axe, of course, is the first to notice Sans. He’s looking around the kitchen boredly before his enlarged eye light lands on the smaller, softer version of himself.

A wide, borderline sadistic smirk grows on his face.

Red elbows Axe right in the gut and holds up the can, offering it to Axe.

“fuck, you finish this.” He wheezes. Apparently it was too bad for even Red, but Axe is a blackhole and downs it all in one pull, eye light never leaving Sans.

Sans wants to leave, but he’s rooted in place. 

It’s Razz that notices him next. He rolls his eye lights at Sans’ awkwardness and waves him over.

“ARE YOU GOING TO GET A DRINK OR ARE YOU GOING TO SIT IN THE ENTRYWAY AND JUST WATCH?”

Sans’ mouth is dry as he takes in Razz’s words. He knows there’s no accusation in those words, but it _feels_ like there is, and it feels like Axe knows exactly what kind of sins are crawling up Sans’ back.

Red breaks the growing tension with something close to advice.

“dun’ try whatever i just had.” Red advises with an accusing look towards Razz. 

Said skeleton scoffs.

“IT WAS MY BROTHER’S PICK, DON’T BE A PRICK.”

Red makes a face. “makes sense, that kid ain’t got no taste buds left after livin’ with ya fer so many years.”

“BOLD WORDS FOR SOMEONE WHO STILL PUTS UP WITH GLASS IN THEIR LASAGNA.” Razz retorts.

Axe chuckles as Red sputters in indignation. One of the things Sans noticed first about Red when the universes first merged is that he’s as devoted to his brother as any other Sans, defending him and his cooking ‘till the end of the earth.

Sans doesn’t have the _heart_ to admit that he’s never tried Edge’s lasagna, himself. He’d been warned away by Blue. Thank the stars for that, his fragile Hp could have never taken the hit.

As the others continue to talk, Sans feels a little better. The attention has fallen off of him, so he makes his way further into the room and looks through what kind of booze the swap Sanses have got squirreled away. It’s what he came here for, after all.

He picks a bottle of something familiar. He knows it will get him drunk and it doesn’t taste like liquid garbage, win win.

“so, sansy,” Red starts back up. Sans nearly spits out the first sip he takes of his drink, blushing already at the nickname Red decided to use.

Desperately, Sans calms himself, but he knows he looks like an idiot. 

Red’s noticed if the way his grin grows is any indication. His golden tooth sparkles invitingly. Axe has gone back to looking bored. He curls an arm around Red’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. Red follows easily, but his attention is still on Sans.

“ya ain’t been around lately, got sum’on keepin ya busy?” Red quirks a brow bone. HIs expression is too smug for someone Sans saw begging for release like a bitch in heat not a month ago.

“IT’S MORE LIKELY THAT HE’S BEEN SLEEPING THE ENTIRE TIME.” Razz snarks. Sans would be offended if it wasn’t the truth, and also if it hadn’t saved Sans from trying to explain himself.

“what, what can i say?” Sans stutters, “i’m living the _dream_.”

Razz releases a long, suffering sigh. He takes a long sip of his drink.

Red, however, is _so amused_ , that he nearly curls over in Axe’s hold as he laughs. Sans feels his SOUL warm up at the sound - he forgot that Red appreciated dumb jokes as much as himself, and was luch more expressive about it.

Or maybe Red’s drunk, already.

It’s subtle, but Red’s eye sockets are lidded and his face is red from something other than laughing, he’s leaning on Axe more heavily than Sans thought.

“an’ here i thought ya were ig _snoring_ us!” Red guffaws. It draws a low rumble out of Axe, who flicks the fellverse skeleton on his nasal ridge. 

Red makes a move to bite the offending phalanx, a goofy expression on his face. The click of his sharp teeth is surprisingly loud in Sans’ acoustic meatus, despite noises from the party filtering in.

Sans feels his magic grow heavy around his pelvis and averts his eye lights.

“YOU’RE ALL CHILDREN.”

“we’re just _kid_ din’ aroun’.” Red insists.

Sans has honestly never felt so attracted to another living being before, as Red spouts off more dumb jokes. Axe seems just as entertained, his single eye light growing fuzzy the longer he looks at Red.

Again, the beginnings of _longing_ are starting to grow in Sans’ rib cage, sharp pains in his SOUL. It’s almost too much, the way that the two get along.

They’re _made for each other_ , and instead of bitter jealousy, it stirs something sentimental in Sans.

Suddenly, Sans needs to leave. He feels too many emotions starting to build up, and if he keeps up conversation in here, he might start crying or doing something else equally embarrassing.

As Sans starts to shuffle away, clutching his drink to his chest, Red frowns.

“leavin’ already?”

“i, uh, b-bathroom.” Sans rushes to explain, not caring that skeleton monsters didn't use the bathroom. He doesn’t want Red’s attention on him anymore than is necessary. Not with Axe standing there, giving Sans an almost _knowing_ look. The same one he’s been giving since the blue taleverse monster first walked into the kitchen.

He feels sick. The lights are too bright, and even Razz is looking at him with mild concern. He must look terrible; sweaty, flushed bones.

Sans grimaces.

He’s a mess. He doesn’t deserve someone like Red. He wishes Blue had never exposed Sans’ feelings. He wishes he never considered having Red, didn’t still want him, want what he had with Axe.

Sans leaves, feeling the weight of three sets of eye lights on his back. He escapes to the front porch, where there is thankfully nobody else stationed. The smokers must be out back. Mutt, Razz’s brother, is probably grilling something up in the backyard.

His SOUL aches with his mental turmoil, Sans rubs his sternum to try and soothe it. He squeezes his sockets shut and leans against the house, bringing his bottle up to his teeth to take a hearty sip.

Maybe if he gets drunk enough immediately after the encounter then he can forget it ever happened.

“easy with that, ‘nilla.” A deep voice from Sans’ left calls out.

Sans almost drops the bottle as his sockets open in shock.

Standing beside him is none other than Axe. The giant is frowning, furrow in his brow.

“wh-what are you - “

“ya freaked out in the kitchen, i could tell.”

Shamefully, Sans lowers his skull. He doesn’t want to have this talk, but he isn’t in any position to be making demands. Not after what he did.

“what about red?” Sans asks. He knows how Axe likes to make sure he’s okay when he’s been drinking, and Sans isn’t too keen on leaving Red to his own devices while he’s under the influence. Stars knows the big red oaf gets into enough trouble as it is - 

“razz’s watchin’ him....” Axe tilts his head when Sans breathes out in relief. “ya seem awfully concerned ‘bout red.”

Sans stiffens.

Shit.

“n-no.” Sans denies. “it’s more for the sake of the rest of the guests, ya know? heheh.”

Axe isn’t convinced. He’s got that dull look on his face, and Sans realizes what he’s mistaken for boredom is actually a calculating stare. He’s observing Sans, looking for tells.

“this about the last party?” Axe hits the nail right on the head and Sans can feel himself start to lose it again.

_deny deny deny_ , Sans repeats internally, like a mantra. 

Before he can spout out anymore bullshit, Axe says something that makes Sans’ marrow run cold.

“this about two weeks ago, then?”

And Sans could die right there, just drop dead, because he _knows_. Axe _knows_.

The smaller skeleton braces himself for the inevitable assault - Axe is possessive, protective. There’s no way he’d let Sans get away with not only breaking into his apartment, but _watching_ him while he was i-intimate with Red…

_Getting off to it_.

“i, don’t, um.” Sans laughs nervously, “what?”

He’s suspicious, Sans _knows_ he’s suspicious. He’s sweating like a whore in church and he’s clutching at the drink in his hand like he wants to shatter it. He looks away, no longer able to meet the intense gaze of Axe’s red eye light.

“...i know ya were there.” Axe tells him casually, like he hadn’t just unearthed Sans’ dirtiest secret. “could feel ya as soon as ya ‘ported in... ya think i’m dumb?”

“...” Sans is silent for a few moments. “.... and red?” He’s almost scared of the answer. If Red knew, Sans thinks he might just combust.

“nah.” Axe chuckles, “he was a bit _preoccupied_ , but then again, ya knew that, huh?”

Sans sputters some more. Despite how casual Axe is being, Sans can’t help but be relieved that Red didn’t know. Axe didn’t tell him.

_thank the stars._

“... sorry.”

Axe is quiet.

… Then he laughs.

“fuck, classic, don’t be so goddamn tense, i’m not angry.”

In shock, Sans’ jaw falls open. He looks at Axe with wide eye lights.

… He’s…. Not?

“i-i… _why?"_

Axe shrugs. “ain’t the first time we had a looker.... hell, we’re into it. just... woulda been nice to have a heads up,” Axe looks away, “i wanted ta ask ya if... ya’d wanna join us again.”

Sans is dreaming. That’s what this is, one elaborate dream. He never went to the party, he never saw Axe and Red there, it was all his imagination.

Because there is _no way_ Axe just propositioned Sans to watch him and Red do the do. _Again._

“i, don’t,”

“If ya want,” Axe says lightly, like he’s asking Sans for a favor, “ya could be th’ one doin’ the touchin’... i’m fine watchin’, too.”

“... _what._ ”

“ya like red. ya said so last party” Axe stated bluntly, “i like red, too. an’... valentine’s day is comin’ up, so i figured, ya know… ya could help me make it special fer him.”

“ _me?”_ Sans gapes.

“yeh.” Axe confirms, “red’s mentioned ya once ‘r twice before, an’ i figured.... if ya were that horny for ‘im i might as well... extend the invite.”

Sans can only laugh. Axe watches him calmly, letting the smaller monster get it out of his system.

When he finally comes back to his senses, he curses.

“this is crazy, you know that, right?”

Axe taps the edge of the hole in his skull with a light grin, “lost it years ago... whaddya say?”

“i’m not…” Sans gulps. This is too real. If he agreed, he could very well be in Red and Axe’s bed within the week.

_But that’s all it would be, right? Just a lay. A Valentine’s Day surprise._

As much as Sans wants to touch Red, wants to _be touched_ by Red, it wouldn’t be the same. He’s shamefully admitted to himself that what he enjoyed most about watching Red and Axe was that the two loved each other.

It felt disgusting and dirty, but it was true. Just touching Red wouldn't be enough. Red wouldn’t have that same look on his face, wouldn’t make the same sounds with someone he didn’t love.

“i don’t know.” Sans finished.

“that’s okay.” Axe shrugged, “.... text me if ya change yer mind. just..... wanna know before the big day.”

Sans nods, his face burning. He couldn’t believe he was about to let Axe talk him into basically having a threesome with him and Red.

“ _but...._ ” Axe says with a glint in his eye light, “if ya do join us, i c’n promise... that red’ll be wearin’ something nice and pretty. just think about that, eh?”

And with that, Axe opens the door and walks back inside, leaving Sans by himself.

To think on what he just said.

Fuck.

It’s all Sans has ever wanted since about a year ago. A chance to experience Red.

And all he had to do was send a single message.

Sans rests his skull on the wall again, breathing deeply.

Well. Sans’ excited magic wasn’t going to take care of itself.

Sans teleports home, into his bed. The sheets are still dirty from when he got too hot this morning thinking about the two, but he’s only going to ruin them some more, so he doesn’t pay them any mind.

He has a lot to think about.


	2. HE knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans gets over himself and gets to fuck
> 
> (also, there's a bit of exposition to this chapter, so if you're here for my mediocre porn, it'll start at >> ** << this bad boy)

Every time Sans gets a text message, his phone buzzes and it sends his SOUL into some sort of panic. Axe hasn’t sent him any messages, hasn’t pressured him into agreeing, but it’s the day before Valentine’s, and Sans is feeling the pressure all on his own.

He still hasn’t confirmed if he wanted to join the two.

The idea flips back and forth in his head as he weighs the pros and cons. There aren’t a lot of cons, but up on that list is the fact that Red and Axe would know. 

Well, Axe already knew before - but if he agreed to this, if he _watched_ them, with them knowing, then they would _know_ he was a disgusting pervert. They would see it on his face, they would feel it in his magic...

A part of Sans considers that if Axe had been so shameless in propositioning him, it likely wasn’t that big of a deal to them. If Sans did this, it would be just another one of their exploits. There were plenty of people who’ve had Red before, according to what Blue had revealed, and Axe had admitted to bringing others into the bedroom before…

He tries to put it in a little box. He’s good at compartmentalizing, but only with all the wrong things. Sans can’t put his feelings for Red and what he wants to _do to Red_ , what he wants Red to _do to him_ in separate boxes.

Hopelessly, he’s caught feelings stronger than what he’d ever thought of allowing himself.

That should be a clear sign Sans shouldn’t take the offer. Not only would he be leading _himself_ on for star’s sake, it’d be unfair to Axe.

_(even if in sans’ indulgent thoughts of what_ having _red would be like, axe was always there.)_

So. Another con.

Among the pros are the fact that Sans could finally, probably, get this obsession done with. If he _finally_ was able to do what he dreamed of, the longing would stop, right? He’d realize that it was all pointless, and…

Another pro was having Valentine’s Day plans. Papyrus couldn’t get on Sans’ case about being lonely and depressed if Sans had a… uh… ‘date night’ to get to, with a very special person(s).

Yet _another_ pro would be that it would resolve this whole ‘sorry-i-walked-in-on-you’. As it was, Axe had one over Sans. The giant probably didn’t think of it like that, but it was all that consumed Sans’ thoughts. If Sans joined them because _Axe_ had asked him (and who was Sans to reject a request from a friend?), then it would be reversed. It would be _Sans_ who indulged him, it would be _Sans_ who had the upper hand in the encounter.

And there was always the fact that Axe had reassured Sans he’d only be doing whatever he was comfortable with. If he wanted to touch, great, Axe wasn’t going to maul him. If he didn’t want to touch, fantastic, Axe would dress Red up real pretty and Sans was sure to have a show even better than last time.

Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. Sans knows this, but it doesn’t feel quite real.

He needs to make a decision.

Nervously, Sans reaches for his phone where he’d thrown it onto the bed beside him. He’s sprawled out, blankets thrown completely off the bed and sheets falling off his old mattress. He’s wearing a shirt stained with so much grease that it’s see-through and his socks have so many holes that he’s probably going to have a bitch of a time taking them off. That’s why he hasn’t changed them in a week.

He’s no playboy, not by a shot longer than at least two football fields, but he’s about to accept an offer to have a go with two tall, attractive monsters _(and when had Sans started to think of Axe as handsome?)_.

Sans punched in his password and opened up the messaging app. He’s exactly as lonely and depressed as Papyrus keeps accusing him of being, so Axe isn’t that far down in his recent messages despite the fact that Sans hasn’t texted him in a week.

**Sans**

  * _i’m in_



And then Sans dies a little inside as he realizes that he’s going to have to wait for a reply. His text hangs heavily in his SOUL. Fuck.

Whatever higher power exists must be on Sans’ side for once, though, because it’s only after five minutes of obsessively refreshing the screen that three little dots pop up on Axe’s side of the text conversation, signifying that he was responding.

**Axe**

  * ye?
  * watch/touch?



Sans lets out a heavy breath. Okay. 

What does he want to do? He’d like to touch Red more than anything, but the thought of embarrassing himself is too much to bear.

**Sans**

  * _watch_



The dots return. Sans feels a little bit better remembering that Axe is asking him to do this. Axe _wants_ him there. He’s even alluded to the fact that Red has mentioned Sans before, most likely in a sexual manner.

Sans can’t exactly see what Red would ever consider sexy about Sans, but that’s for another time.

**Axe**

  * k. ill send u the details



Sans waits patiently while Axe sends over a few messages worth of information. It’s nothing lengthy, but Axe is one of those texters who puts everything in a separate message. He probably loses his train of thought too easily for paragraphs.

Not that Sans is a super prolific texter himself.

What Sans gets from the exchange is that he’ll go by their place at seven o’clock tomorrow. He’s allowed to wear whatever he wants, but he’s responsible for keeping his clothing clean and not losing them at their apartment.

Safeword is calcium and he should let Axe know if he has any triggers.

Off the top of his skull, Sans can’t think of anything he _wouldn’t_ like to see, so he sends a simple thumbs up to Axe and receives one in return.

* * *

The night of, Sans waits until the last possible moment to start getting ready and is a mess because of it. He tore those ugly, damaged socks off of his feet in a panic and jumped into the shower barely an hour before he’s supposed to be at Red and Axe’s place.

His only saving grace is that he mentioned he was going out on Valentine’s Day (and not to Grillby’s) to Papyrus. The tall, lanky skeleton had been ecstatic. Currently, his younger brother is picking out clothes for him, since stars know Sans hasn’t the slightest clue about what looks good.

Axe had told him to dress in whatever he wanted to, but Sans would feel even grosser than he already does if he showed up dirty and disheveled. The least he can do if he’s about to watch them bang is look clean and smell nice.

When Sans leaves the shower, still dripping water from his ribs, but uncaring, Papyrus is standing in his room. He’s proudly displaying a nice button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Miraculously, he’s also managed to procure a nice pair of socks for Sans.

“POST HASTE, BROTHER!” Papyrus encourages, “YOU MUSN’T ALLOW YOUR DATE TO WAIT ON YOU! I THINK THAT’S ABOUT THE LEAST ROMANTIC THING YOU CAN DO, ACCORDING TO MY MANUEL.” The tall skeleton brightens suddenly, an idea having occurred to him. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO BORROW IT?”

“nah, ‘m good. it’s, uh, more casual than anything.” Sans assures his brother, taking the clothes. He cringes at his own wording. He hates to associate what he’s about to do with anything _casual_ , but that’s what this is.

“HMMM. WELL. MAYBE YOU WILL HIT IT OFF?” Papyrus muses before he leaves, giving Sans a stern warning against whoopee cushions and rubber chickens.

Sans swears he would _never_ , and in any other situation it would be a lie, but he can’t reasonably imagine taking a rubber chicken into Red and Axe’s bedroom, at least not without dying of embarrassment. Fart noises are also off the table.

What he didn’t account for was that, hidden inside the button up, was a tie. It’s solid black. Classic, handsome. Sans has absolutely no idea how to tie it. He drapes it over his shoulders when he finishes pulling the other clothes on, intent on asking Papyrus to tie it for him.

When his younger brother sees him, Papyrus’ eye sockets sprout tears. Sans feels dread filling his rib cage as he attempts to placate Papyrus. Did he really look _that_ bad?

“NYOOO HOOO HOOO! FINALLY!” Papyrus wails dramatically, “YOU LOOK LIKE A RESPECTABLE MONSTER!”

“aw, paps,” Sans sweats, “i do _knot_ think my regular a- _tie_ -r is that bad.” He holds up his untied accessory.

Papyrus calms immediately, giving Sans a cold look. Sans relaxes slightly. This is familiar, puns and Papyrus.

“YOU CAN BRING A HORSE TO THE WATER, BUT YOU CAN’T MAKE IT DRINK, I SUPPOSE.” He laments with a heavy sigh.

Sans grins. Papyrus makes it too easy, sometimes. “hold your _horses,_ paps, _water_ you talking about? i’m just _horsing_ around.”

Papyrus takes Sans’ tie and begins to knot it, hands deft in their movement. “SOMETIMES I THINK YOU DO THIS JUST TO MAKE ME SUFFER. DO YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER, SANS?”

“i could _neigh-_ ver hate you, bro.”

Sans nearly chokes as Papyrus pulls the knot all the way up, squeezing his cervical vertebrae. The short skeleton has absolutely no shame, laughing even as he can feel his mana flow getting restricted from how, heh, _tie-_ t his tie is.

Papyrus steps back, and Sans pulls the tie looser with an index finger.

The tall skeleton surveys his work and nods once.

“I HAVE TO SAY, SANS. I REALLY AM PROUD OF YOU… YOU TUCKED IN YOUR SHIRT AND EVERYTHING! THIS PERSON YOU’RE MEETING MUST BE VERY SPECIAL.”

Sans flushes a little. He thinks about Red’s crass speech, his bad jokes, his face when it’s lost in pleasure. He thinks, next, of Axe’s attentiveness, his grin and the way his voice had sounded when he whispered praise to Red.

“yeah, they’re uh, they’re real special.”

“WELL, THAT’S GOOD. I WOULD HAVE HATED TO BUY THESE FLOWERS FOR NOTHING!”

Sans’ jaw drops as Papyrus picks up a bouquet of red roses from the coffee table along with a big, dramatic, heart (or, SOUL) shaped box of what is undoubtedly chocolate. There’s absolutely one thought that runs through Sans’ mind when he sees the gifts and it’s that under _no circumstances_ can he give these to Axe and Red.

He is, quite literally, there to watch them have sex and then leave. It would be borderline creepy to bring them gifts like these. Fuck that, it _would_ be creepy to give these to them.

“i, i can’t.” Sans protested, trying to shove the items back into Papyrus’ arms. He needs Papyrus to realize that he is _not_ going to take these with him. He doesn’t want to explain what he’s really doing, though, so he ends up just sputtering out a few more incomplete sentences.

“NONSENSE! AN INTEGRAL PART OF DATING IS BRINGING GIFTS FOR YOUR DATEMATE… AS STATED BY MY MANUAL. SANS, ARE YOU _SURE_ YOU DON’T WANT TO TAKE IT WITH YOU? I’M CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR DATING KNOWLEDGE.”

Finally, Sans gives up. He takes the gifts up in his arms, feeling guilty.

“no, that’s…” Sans sighs, “that’s okay, paps. i’ll take ‘em. thanks.”

“NO PROBLEM! WHAT ARE BROTHERS FOR?”

Papyrus sends Sans off with permission to ‘STAY OUT AS LATE AS YOU WANT! DON’T EVEN COME HOME TONIGHT IF YOU DON’T HAVE TO! BUT TEXT ME FIRST IF YOU AREN’T!!’

Sans appreciates the sentiment, but he’s fairly certain that he’s coming home immediately after. There’s no reason the other two would want him there, after all. It’s Valentine’s Day. They probably had more couple things planned after.

…

He teleports directly to Axe’s door, not having the time, energy, or patience to travel normally. Thanks to his habit of procrastination, he’s basically right on time as it is, anyways.

Sans knocks and it takes less than a second for Axe to swing the door open. His eye light roams over Sans, taking in his outfit and finally settling on the gifts in Sans’ arms.

He quirks a brow bone.

Sans sweats.

“p-paps, his, uh, his dating manual,” Sans tries to explain, wanting nothing more than to have the earth swallow him. He shoves the flowers and chocolate in front of him, hoping to the stars themselves that Axe doesn’t just decide to shut the door in his face.

Axe snorts, taking up the gifts. “ain’t gonna reject free food.” He saunters back in, leaving the door open. “shut the door behind ya.”

Cautiously, Sans enters.

It’s exactly the same as the last time he was here. Red is nowhere in sight, but the place is spotless. Again, Sans wonders who manages the upkeep. Sanses, in particular the non-swapped types, were not known for their neatness.

Axe puts the plants in a vase and the chocolate on the table. He seems to notice Sans’ curiosity, because he speaks up without being prompted.

“red keeps th’ place neat.” Axe looks away with a slight dusting of color over his face. Sans is struck dumb by how much he likes it. The powder blue, duller than his own aquamarine magic, is stunning. He can’t believe he’s going to get to watch it in action. “m’ therapist said it might help with my mem’ry and mood swings if i got rid’a clutter, so…” Axe waves his hand around the apartment.

Again, Sans is reminded of just how disgusting he is when he feels his magic stir excitedly at the thought of Red cleaning _for Axe_ , because he _cared_ about him, wanted him to be _happy_.

It’s just then that Sans notices how _Axe_ is dressed. He’s wearing dress pants and a button up of his own. He either doesn’t have a tie, or it’s been discarded. The way his clothing is disheveled suggests that he went out earlier, probably with Red. The slight scent of fast food on him suggests, too, that the two went out to eat.

As Sans sizes Axe up, the giant seems to do the same. He takes particular interest in Sans’ tie. He smirks a little, and it makes every bone in Sans’ body seize up. Axe steps closer, and Sans stays still. His magical brain can’t comprehend what’s happening.

**

Gently, oh so gently, oh so slowly, Axe drags a sharp phalanx down the knot, loosening it enough to where he can pull it off and hold it in his hand.

The tall monster seems to remember himself not long after, as his eye light shrinks a little.

“fuck, sorry, didn’t ask if i could touch ya, huh? ya good?”

It takes Sans a few moments to regain the ability to speak, but when he does, he reassures Axe. If anything, Sans liked it a little _too much_ , but he doesn’t say so.

“y-yeah, go for it.” Sans chuckles. He knows that he doesn’t sound as casual as he’d like. His face is glowing so brightly he can see the blue reflected off of Axe’s shirt. “i know the safe word.”

_calcium, calcium, calcium_ Sans repeats in his head. He doubts he’ll use it, but he wants to remember, he wants to be good.

Axe’s smirk is back as he slips the fabric into his pocket.

“whatcha,” Sans swallows, feeling like there’s too much saliva in his mouth, “watcha gonna do with that?”

Axe winks, a slow, deliberate movement. It can’t be too easy with the way his skull is damaged as it is, but he does it, and it causes a flash of heat to invade Sans’ body. His magic feels like it could snap into place at any moment. Franky, Sans is surprised it hasn’t “‘s a surprise. think you’ll like it.”

Sans has no doubt in his mind that he absolutely will. He thinks he’d like anything as long as it was with Red or Axe.

The giant steps back, away from Sans. It’s breathing room he needs but doesn’t exactly want. He has the irrational urge to follow Axe.

But he doesn’t. It’s not his place. He’s here to watch.

The more Sans tells himself this, the less appealing it becomes. Maybe he should have taken up Axe on the offer to touch.

Axe walks away further, back to where Sans knows the bedroom is.

“wait here.” Axe tells Sans. “ya can come in when i call out that we’re ready, got it?”

“yeah.” Sans replies. He sounds so _eager_ , and he’s not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. What does Axe think? That Sans is a horny pervert?

Sans stews in his anxiety for a few minutes before Axe calls out, just like he said he would, that he was ready for Sans. The tension in his SOUL nearly incapacitates him, but the small taleverse monster pushes through.

Quietly, he slips into the room.

The bed is still much too large, but there are now lit candles around the dark room. The smell of cinnamon is strong in the room, likely due to the romantic lighting.

And that’s what this was, right? _Romantic._ It hits Sans like a sucker punch. All of his buttons are being pushed, especially when his eye lights fall upon the bed and he sees that Red is seated on the bed, in between Axe’s legs. He’s leaning up against the taller skeleton’s rib cage, already panting through his nasal cavity. A thin line of drool seeps from Red’s tightly shut teeth.

He _is_ dressed prettily. Almost devastatingly so. He has one a powder blue night slip made of lace draped over a see-through fabric. It does nothing but slightly obstruct the red glowing of his magic (formed, once again, from the bottom of his ribcage to his knees). Sans can easily see, due to the spaghetti straps, a large bite mark marring the left side of Red’s clavicle. His hands are tied in front of him, bound by the wrist with a white rope (it looks softer than regular rope? Silk?), while his legs are spread over Axe’s, causing his slip to lift slightly.

It puts Red’s stockings on a beautiful display. They’re made of a delicate material, white to go with the under layer of his slip

Sans _loves_ stockings. They look so, _so_ good on Red.

But around Red’s eye sockets is the real star of the show (not that Sans doesn’t greatly _greatly_ appreciate Red’s outfit); tied around his skull, to obstruct his vision, is Sans’ tie. Axe was, predictably, right. Sans does like it.

It means he can walk further into the room with less shame than otherwise, although Sans’ reservations are quickly vanishing.

Axe lets out a low, rumbling laugh at Sans’ visible confusion on where to sit. He nods towards the end of the bed, not feet away from where he has Red bound. Close enough for Sans to _touch_ if he wants to.

“ya c’n sit there. front row seat, eh?” Axe’s eye sockets crinkle at the corners.

Awkwardly, Sans shucks off his beat up sneakers and crawls onto the bed. Red shifts his hips a little as his brows furrow. He looks confused.

Axe leans down to murmur in Red’s acoustic meatus, but Sans is close enough to hear everything clearly.

“got any final guesses?” 

Red laughs. It’s strained, and Sans can see that it’s because Axe has got a hand under his slip, the other holding the fellverse skeleton’s bound wrists in front of him. Sans mouth waters just imagining how Axe must be touching him. 

But he’s as confused as Red looks. Guesses?

“hah,” He gasps, squirming, “h-he didn’t make much of a dent in the bed… uhh…. outer?”

“nope.” Axe pops the ‘p’ smugly. “say hi ta classic, babe.”

Red’s entire expression drops. Sans feels his SOUL momentarily drop with it, but he tries not to let the shock get to him. He still doesn’t know what this is about, after all.

“c-classic?” He stutters.

Axe growls, “don’t be rude, baby. _say. hi.”_

The taller monster nips at Red’s marked shoulder, causing the fellverse skeleton to cry out. “hah-hah- hiii~” He moans.

Sans’ magic immediately forms in his shorts, no longer able to be kept at bay. His skull flushes heavily. Axe can see. _Axe can see._

“heya.” Sans replies. His voice cracks in the middle. He wants to die.

Instead of teasing or mocking him, though, Axe only explains.

“me an’ red like to play a little game when we bring someone in,” He says, “red’s usually pretty good at guessin’ who, but you’re new… so…” With flourish, Axe pulls Red’s impromptu blindfold down so he can see again. It rests around his neck like a poorly tied bow.

Red’s eye lights are hazy hearts as he stares into Sans’ own. It’s euphoric and it’s terrifying. Sans wants to leap forward and kiss Red at the same time as he wants to hide and never be seen by anyone again. He wants to curl up in the two’s embrace, he wants to hide under the bed.

But Sans does neither. Instead, he sits at the end of the bed like he said he would, and he watches.

“didn’t take you fer this type.” Red chuckles through pants. Axe is still stroking Red’s bare spine with the hand he has under his slip, and red is in no way unaffected. He’s even began canting his hips, unconsciously begging for more, and unintentionally letting his slip raise even more with every thrust. His erection is almost able to be seen, but still, Sans only gets small teases.

Sans _knows_ it isn’t a dig at him, that Red is just surprised, but he flinches anyways. He’s once again ashamed of the boner in his pants, the heat coursing through his bones.

Axe quickly puts an end to that when he bites down on Red’s neck again, harder.

“no teasin’, babe. yer gonna be good tonight, right?”

Red shook, throwing his head back onto Axe’s shoulder and moaning loudly.

_Stars_ if Red didn’t sound like pure sin on a normal day, but at this point it’s just cruel.

“ _right?”_ Axe requests darkly.

“mhm.” Red quickly agrees, “yes, yes.”

Placated, Axe starts up in that droning purr Sans had mistaken for a machine just weeks ago. Red slumps, the sound seeming to calm him.

“good.” The single, low spoken word resonates through both Sans and Red at the same time. “now apologize, baby, that isn’t how we treat guests.”

  
  


“sorry.” Red pants. He looks back into Sans’ eye lights. His tongue lolls as he pants like a dog, and Sans is surprised to see two metal studs in his red ecto flesh that he hadn’t noticed before.

Axe notices Sans’ surprise.

At this point, Sans wouldn’t be surprised if Axe noticed _everything_ in the room, at all times. How many times, already, had he guessed what Sans was thinking, feeling?  
  


“guess ya wouldn’ have known.” Axe snickers, releasing Red’s bound wrists to stick his fingers in Red’s mouth. The red toned skeleton takes them easily between his teeth, gentle as he suckles on the digits.

All the while making eye contact with Sans. The small skeleton feels a shiver travel down his spine, and his hard cock starts to leak precum. He’s so incredibly turned on, without even being touched. It could be that he hasn’t had a partner in over seven years, or that he’s been dreaming of this moment for a good chunk of that time, but Sans is feeling hotter than he’s ever been.

“red got these last week, innit that right, baby?” Red hums in agreement, rocking his hips faster, attempting desperately to get any friction at all. Sans’ dick twitches in sympathy. He wants to reach down and unzip his pants, but would that be too quick? Too desperate?

The irony of it isn’t lost on him - Sans afraid to appear desperate to a monster literally begging for any stimulation at all.

He settles for gently rubbing his palm along the front of his shorts, hoping that the others don’t see. Even just that is enough for him to start drooling. He can feel it slipping past his teeth, and he barely fights the urge to wipe it away with his sleeve. This is his good shirt, he can’t do that.

With the hand in Red’s mouth, Axe gently pries the sharp-toothed skeleton’s maw open and pulls out his tongue. He shows it off to Sans with a smirk. Obediently, Red keeps his mouth open wide, lets Axe do what he wants.

His eye lights are still on Sans, the blue toned monster can feel them practically burning into him, but he had to look away after a minute. It was too much, too intense. Instead, he watches the candle light glint off of Red’s tongue piercings, the way the slip has just begun to lift enough for him to see the base of Red’s cock, he follows with his gaze the way Axe’s big hands are still stroking Red’s spine.

_Stars_ his hands are huge. Sans almost wonders how it would feel to have those hands on _him_ , to have Red’s body pinned between them as Axe feels _Sans_ up, Sans teasing Red’s length with his own much smaller hands.

His palm grinds rougher against his clothed magic, and Sans decides, _fuck it,_ and unzips his pants. He pulls them off quickly and throws them off the edge of the bed. When he turns back, Red and Axe are looking at him curiously.

Again, Sans feels a need to _escape_. Fuck. Was he not supposed to do that?

“don’t mind us.” Axe purrs, “do whatever ya want.”

It feels like a taunt, but Sans takes the chance and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He leaves it on but open, not fully exposed, but enough so that he could reach to stimulate his ribs easily. Red moans loudly around Axe’s hand, his gaze trained on Sans’ newly exposed bones.

Sans feels something _maybe a little bit_ akin to pride.

“alright.” Axe wipes his saliva-coated hand on his pants and brings both of his hands around Red, resting on his shoulders. The red skeleton whines at the loss of stimulation, sockets shutting helplessly. “let’s get started.”

_started?_

Sans can already feel his precum making a wet spot on the front of his boxers, and Axe is only getting _started?_ Granted, as whiny and needy as Red looks, he’s nowhere near close to getting off.

First, Axe takes up the almost-forgotten tie and starts looping it back around Red’s skull, but this time, he anchors it in Red’s mouth, effectively gagging him. He ties it with a quick knot and grabs up a device Sans hadn’t noticed sitting next to him.

It doesn’t take long for the small skeleton to realize that it’s a vibrator.

His magic tingles in curiosity and excitement, wondering what Axe is going to do with the little toy. Said giant brings slips it up Red’s little number through the bottom, pulling the hem up with his hand as he travels upwards towards Red’s sternum.

The move puts Red’s ecto body on full display. It’s breathtakingly beautiful. His stomach is a little pudy, enough for him to have love handles that Sans wants _so badly_ to grab. Red is, for lack of a better term, _thick_. And his cock is just as impressive - long, girthy and absolutely oozing precum as Axe teases the vibrator over only the most sensitive bones.

Sans is maybe a little disappointed that there’s no piercing down there, but he puts that out of his mind. Instead, he cautiously slips his own hand into his shorts and wraps it around his dick. He gives a few barely-there strokes to start and moves towards the head of his cock, thumbing over it with small circles.

He wants to drag this out for as long as possible. He doesn’t want to lose himself and mindlessly rut into his hand, missing the entire show.

With the vibrator, Axe moves downward, trailing lower and lower until he’s teasing the tip of Red’s length with the device. He taps the head of Red’s dick a few times, teasingly. REd’s making a mess of his gag (Sans’ tie), drool slipping past, spilling down his chin with no way to keep it in. Mirroring that is his dick, which is spilling precum liberally.

Sans can smell it, cinnamon. The scented candles make so much more sense now. Sans wants to lean forward, wants to take that construct in his mouth, slurp up the syrupy treat Red’s _oh so graciously_ provided. 

With the thought on his mind, Sans follows what Axe is doing to Red as a guide for himself. While he has no vibrator, Sans mimics the lines Axe has trailed over Red’s bones, teases his cock similarly with barely there touches and little taps that have him seeing stars. His head feels fuzzy, his rib cage hurts from drawing in ragged breaths. 

Sans cannot _fathom_ how Red must be feeling. He’s wrecked by only _imagining_.

He’s close to losing himself, despite telling himself he _wouldn’t_ , when Axe speaks up.

“ah ah ah,” He tsks, removing the vibrator from Red completely. Sans’ hands stop in their own movement, without Axe’s guiding example. “can’t finish before our guest, can you?”

Sans is _panting_. Too caught up to truly register Axe’s words, the small blue skeleton doesn’t even care at this point - or, well, he cares an insignificant amount. A trickle of anxiety creeps back up Sans’ spine, however, when he looks away from Red’s dick and meets the dark skeleton’s eye lights. They’re still wide, hazy, disoriented. And completely trained on Sans. He can’t look much elsewhere, not bound and held as he is.

After a few moments without touching himself, Sans’ thoughts calm enough, his breathing quiets enough, for him to hear the way Red is whining. He sounds like a dog, like a bitch in heat. The taller skeleton is writhing, attempting to get any measure of touch at all from his lover, who remains still.

Sans and Red’s gaze lock, the sharper of whom begs, _pleads_ with his eye lights.

At last, Red stops struggling, letting out one long whimper as he rests against Axe’s rib cage, his own chest heaving. His hands, still trapped, twitch and fidget as though he wants to reach down and touch himself.

He doesn’t, though.

Surprising even himself, Sans thinks it before he can consciously process the thought - Red doesn’t touch himself because he’s a _good boy_.

The thought of describing Red - tall, loud, lewd, and crass Red - as a _good boy_ is foreign and completely hilarious, but it’s true. Right now, under Axe’s ministrations, Red is pliant, obedient. And so, _so_ pretty.

He’s sweating, a thin sheen of pink magic over his trembling bones. His pseudo-muscles twitch from overstimulation, his toes curled. The stockings, Sans notes again, look _delicious_ on Red’s thick thighs and calves.

Sans’ line of sight flickers upwards, taking a quick glance at Axe to gauge the giant’s feelings. He knows instantly that it was a mistake.

Axe’s grin is _giant_ , sharp. He’s looking at Sans like he wants to _eat him._ And with how the small skeleton feels - hot, overwhelmed - it’s _so tempting_ to ask him to.

But Sans can’t. He’s here to watch.

_Stars,_ Sans wishes he was here to touch.

“so, sansy.” Axe rumbles after things have settled a little. “got any requests?”

_requests?_

Sans has a lot of requests.

He wants to see Red kneeling, wants to get his mouth on that red construct that’s been _teasing_ him for the past stars-knows-how-long. He wants Axe’s hands on him, he wants to kiss Red stupid.

Sans _wants._

And, this time, he _lets_ himself want.

“t-t-touch.” Sans stutters, desperate. He’s over himself, his insecurities. Right now, Sans wants to be on Red. “c-can i…?”

There’s a brief blink of shock on Axe’s part, but the damaged skeleton doesn’t let it get in the way of the scene.

“ya sure?”

“yes.” The short skeleton breathes. He’s so close to getting what he wants. “yes, i do, i do, yes.”

“...” Axe regards Sans for a bit, then nudges Red. “ya okay wit’ that, baby?”

Red nods vigorously and whines something, but it’s muffled by his impromptu gag.

Sans shuffles forward on his knees, cautiously, awkwardly and reaches forward, _touching Red, not intimately, not yet, but still touches him,_ and drags the gag down to allow Red the freedom to speak.

“r-really?” Sans stutters.

“ _yes,_ for star’s sake, sans, fuckin’ _touch me_ ya bastard!”

There’s a loud smack, and Red cries out, a veritable sob pulled from his mouth. Axe growls dangerously. Red’s cheekbone is starting to bruise, the bone turning a light red that will surely darken to a purple smudge.

Sans backs up a little, unprepared for this turn of events. Not that he’s turned off, just put off. He knew coming into this that there would be some rough play, Axe warned him ahead of time.

And, Sans knows the safeword. He could stop this if he wanted to.

_(But what does it say about Sans that he doesn’t want to? That he doesn’t mind Red's pained cries? That he wants to drive his thumb into the forming bruise, drawing tears from Red’s eye sockets?)_

“language, slut.” Axe whispers down to Red. “ya wanna be a good boy, right, wanna get off?”

“yyyes.” Red cries. There’s no tears, yet, but the red skeleton is sniffling.

“use yer fuckin’ manners then, what do you say to sans?”

“pppleaseeee?” Axe is mollified slightly at Red’s obedience, but still moves Red’s head, holding it in place to face Sans.

“don’t ask me, pet, ask _him_.”

Again, Red looks at Sans. The taller skeleton is flushed, not only from arousal and pain, but from something else… The way Red’s gaze flicks downwards, unable to meet Sans’ for the briefest of moments exposes the feeling as _embarrassment_. Red is embarrassed, and it’s _such_ a turn on.

“please? p-please, sans, please touch me, ‘m sorry, sorry,”

It’s almost too much. Stars it _is_ too much, Sans is on the verge of creaming his shorts, but he can’t, can’t, not when Red is looking at him like that, _begging._

“oh, fuck, okay.” Sans murmurs. What does he do? What does he do _first?_

“ya remember th’ safeword?” It takes Sans a moment to realize that Axe is talking to _him_ and not Red. It stirs something warm in his rib cage.

Sans _likes_ being looked after. Being reminded that all of this is a scene.

The small skeleton nods, “calcium.” He tells the taller, who grunts in approval. Between them, Red is still a whining mess, but he understands the importance of acknowledging what’s about to happen.

Firstly, Sans takes Red’s shoulders, smoothing his hand over the rough bones. He shuffles forwards and puts himself in Red’s lap, his clothed cock grounding against Red’s. His boxers are soaked - between him and Red, there’s so much slime in his lap that they could put a lube factory to shame.

And he kisses Red.

It’s all tongue. Sans drags his blue appendage around Red’s face, first, gathering up all the drool he’d expelled before plunging into Red’s mouth.

_(Stars, he_ does _taste like cinnamon. It’s addicting, the way swallowing the taller’s saliva leaves a pit of warmth in his stomach)_

Sans surprises himself with how aggressive he is, teeth knocking up against Red’s sharp ones. He’s looking for Red’s tongue, creating a map of the taller’s mouth. When Sans finds what he’s looking for, he’s merciless.

He wants to feel those studs. He draws Red’s tongue into his own mouth so he can suck on it, to get a feel for the metal piercings which have been driving Sans crazy since his discovery of them.

He’s moaning, whining into Red’s mouth, but the taller doesn’t seem to mind, reciprocating as well as he can.

Sans pushes Red further back into Axe - his grip on the bigger’s shoulders tightening. Red throws his arms, still bound at the wrists, over Sans’ shoulders to draw the smaller closer.

It’s so _good_ , Red is _so good_.

This is _all_ Sans has wanted.

Except…

The small skeleton realizes he’s been bouncing himself in Red’s lap, unconsciously seeking friction against his dick.

Fuck it. Again, Sans decides to remove some more of his clothing. He pulls back from Red, who lets out a needy keen.

Uncaring, Sans pulls off his boxers and throws them off the bed. He’s exposed himself to the two, but he’s so far into his lust that it’s nothing more than a trivial detail at the moment. Sans grabs one of Red’s shoulders - the one marked by Axe’s teeth - while his other hand goes down to stroke his cock.

He carefully lines himself up against Red, taking both of their dicks into one hand, giving something for both of them to rut into, together.

The feeling of Red’s length against Sans’ own is _electrifying_.

Sans is on some sort of high. He feels _amazing_ , and he’s beyond any sort of anxiety that he had before.

With no fear, Sans takes Red’s bound hands from behind his neck and positions them around where their magics are pressed together. Sans’ hand is a little too small to provide full coverage, but Red’s hands do the job just fine. Luckly, only the taller skeleton’s wrists are bound together, which allows him to follow Sans’ lead and start jacking off the two of them in synchrony.

Quickly, Sans goes back to attacking Red with his tongue, abandoning his mouth to nip and lick along his cervical vertebrae and collar bones. It leaves the red skeleton’s mouth free to let out his musical moans.

Sans can feel himself rapidly approaching his own end. The way Red’s cock is spilling precum all over the two of their appendages is a testament to the fact that he’s not alone. Again, the smaller thrusts up to seek more friction. He’s bouncing in Red’s lap again, but he’s not put off at all by the thought of what he must look like.

Red’s moans suddenly pitch higher, and Sans can detect light vibrations coming from Red’s magic. He uses his vantage point - looking down through Red’s ribs and through his red magic - to see that there’s a new object lodged inside the taller

Axe has taken the nearly forgotten vibrator, and he’s using it to stimulate Red’s hole. Sans shudders.

_Fuck_ , the two of them are going to be the death of him.

Now that Sans is paying more attention to Axe, he can hear the giant’s laboured breaths. He seems to be getting off on his well enough, and the way his hips rock against Red’s back is moving the three of them slightly in a repetitive motion that feels almost like the waves of an ocean.

Sans certainly feels like he’s drowning.

Red is his anchor, though. As Sans gets closer to his end, he feels the pleasure become more intense. In an effort to ground himself, the blue skeleton bites down _hard_ on Red’s second left rib, drawing a yelp from the edgy monster.

The pain shocks Red into jolting backwards, grinding onto Axe’s hidden member. His hands tighten around both his and Sans’ cocks. It sets off a chain reaction, the three of them cumming in unison.

Sans’ vision whites out. For what could have been any amount of time, Sans can only hear and smell Red and Axe.

The two are breathing heavily, their larger bodies rocking Sans with their movements.

The small skeleton releases Red and sinks downward. His cock, satisfied, is already dissipating. Tiredly, Sans grabs at Red’s legs and smooths his hand along the silk of his thigh-highs as he comes down.

The feeling of the fabric against his bones is heavenly, especially since he’s more sensitive to touch after the recent orgasm. Not to mention that grabbing two handfuls of Red’s thick ecto-flesh is satisfying in ways that words cannot convey.

Shit, Sans feels drunk. It’s been too long since he had a partner, too long since he started looking at Red with desire.

Axe moves quickly while Red and Sans rest - removing and turning off the vibrator, untying Red.

“fuuuuck.” The edgy skeleton slurs tiredly. “that was nice.” He stretches, and Sans can feel the way his muscles move under his hands. Heaven.

“happy valentine’s day.” Axe snorts, “bath time now.”

“yeh? you comin’, sansy?”

The skeleton in question merely trills, still caught up in endorphins.

Both Red and Axe share a light chuckle, the shorter of which using one of his newly freed hands to rub along the top of Sans’ skull.

“heheh, that good, huh? Better than just watchin’ by the door, innit?”

And just like that, every bone in Sans’ body tenses.

_what?_

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

Red _knows._ There’s no way, not with what he just said, that he doesn’t.

Axe told him.

Axe _told him_.

It’s such a ridiculous thing to worry about, especially after the three of them had just _fucked_ , _literally_ , but it’s all Sans could think about.

Far too suddenly, the warmth from Sans’ recent climax is replaced by an anxious cold sweat. He feels sticky.

_this was a mistake, fuck._

He _shouldn't_ , but Sans feels like he’s been _played_. 

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

It’s not until Sans is curled up in his own bed, mostly naked, that he realizes he just teleported away.

_shit._

He left all of his clothes behind.

And his shirt - the one he’d been so careful not to drool on earlier - is covered in the combined release of him and Red.

Red, who _knows_ that Sans is a disgusting piece of garbage, now. Who'd known the entire time they'd been fucking. All while Sans was unaware.

Stars, what must he look like to the other? Some disgusting freak who couldn’t stay away?

_fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, that was over 7,000 words i'm DEAD
> 
> but hey, that ending tho >.>
> 
> sorry for the cliffhanger but y'all know this wouldn't be a series if there wasn't SOME angst ;)
> 
> so, uh, hey, thanks for reading my mediocre porn!! if you're still with me, tune in for the next installment of the series hopefully coming sooner than this chapter did! :D
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like to!!

**Author's Note:**

> guys happy late valentine's!!
> 
> so for everyone who read ICEen too much.... is this a good continuation? would you like to see a short series with these idiots getting into a relationship??
> 
> i don't know. feel like it would be fun to write :).
> 
> anyways, if you're here for porn, check out the previous work in the 'Sans' Intimacy Kink' series or wait till chapter two :)
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
